Wireless devices, such as personal data assistants, may transmit and receive data via a wireless network (e.g., an 802.11x network) using removable Peripheral Component Interconnect (“PCI”) radio cards or internal Mini PCI radio cards. Use of the Mini PCI radio card is favorable in smaller systems in which standard-sized PCI radio cards cannot be used due to spatial and/or mechanical constraints.
Today, a large percentage of the 802.11 radios are implemented in the Mini-PCI format because of its reduced size, high performance, modularity and lower cost. The Mini PCI format has been created to promote interchangeability of 802.11 radios between host systems, and to permit regulatory agencies to approve the radios independent of the host systems. The Mini PCI format includes several form factors including Types I, II and III, with Type III being the most common. The Type III Mini PCI radio card generally mates with a 124-pin card connector on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) which is similar to the SO-DIMM type.
Although coupling the radio card to the card connector generally provides adequate electrical performance, small movements of the wireless device (e.g., a shock, vibration, shaking, etc.) may cause the radio card to lose/degrade its electrical connection with the card connector impairing functionality or disabling the wireless communications capability of the wireless device.